dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Move
Archived Move discussions Previous topics can be found in the Move discussions archives. Move Discussions Grace Choi (Black Lightning TV Series) to Shay Li Wylde (Black Lightning TV Series) Real name as revealed in the latest episode. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 00:19, February 13, 2019 (UTC) :Can we get a confirmation on the spelling? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:03, February 15, 2019 (UTC) ::Bumpity? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:12, October 18, 2019 (UTC) :::Went and checked the episode (Yada yada: Pillar of Fire) myself. Around 15 minutes, it reveals her name. Subtitles say Shay Li Wylde, Gambi refers to her as "Shay Li", but the birth certificate on screen shows First name Shay, Last name Li - Wylde, with apparently a hyphen. So that clears up absolutely nothing. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:50, November 8, 2019 (UTC) All the Wallace Wests to Wally West and Wallace R. West to Wallace West From the talk page "With the comics finally distinguishing that this Wally is being referred to as "Wally" and Wallace R. West (Prime Earth) being to referred to as "Wallace", do you guys think it'd make sense to bot the red headed Wally pages to "Wally West (Earth Designation)" and have the Kid Flash Wallace as "Wallace West (Earth Designation). I think it'd make sense, considering the recent Barry Allen name change."Schroeswald (talk) 12:42, February 20, 2019 (UTC) :Lots of work, high profile pages. Needs a vote if anything. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:12, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Joseph Wilson (Titans TV Series) to Jericho Wilson (Titans TV Series) See talk page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 17:25, October 26, 2019 (UTC) :Is this still on, or have newer epusodes cleared things up? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:56, November 29, 2019 (UTC) Tim Hunter to Timothy Hunter See talk page. - Nalka123 (talk) 18:44, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Superman in the Computer Masters of Metropolis to Superman in The Computer Masters of Metropolis Proper capitalization. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 21:33, November 26, 2019 (UTC) :How is that better? You don't capitalize "the" unless it is the first word in a title... SuperFan24K (talk) 16:09, November 27, 2019 (UTC) ::Yes, and the official title of this comic is Superman in "The Computer Masters of Metropolis". However, we don't use quotation marks in page titles. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 22:12, November 27, 2019 (UTC) :::Ah, I see... Makes sense. SuperFan24K (talk) 22:43, November 27, 2019 (UTC) Flash TV Special Vol 1 1 to The Flash TV Special Vol 1 1 Indicia says "THE FLASH TV SPECIAL 1". DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 22:13, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Sentinels of Magic to Sentinels of Magic (New Earth) There's more than one version of them. Needs a disambiguation page. Crazylatin77 (talk) 22:56, November 30, 2019 (UTC) Randolph Ormsby (New Earth) to Randolph Ormsby (Earth-One) Only appearance is Earth-One. Kyletheobald (talk) 05:16, December 2, 2019 (UTC) Mark Compass (Earth-One) to Mark Compass (New Earth) He was mentioned in . DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 21:25, December 2, 2019 (UTC) Felix Faust (New Earth) to Dekan Drache (New Earth) Real name. Something0Something (talk) 17:44, December 3, 2019 (UTC) :According to the History section, Dekan Drache is NOT Felix Faust's real name. Faust killed Drache and hijacked his body... SuperFan24K (talk) 17:06, December 3, 2019 (UTC) ::Also... SEO. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:12, December 3, 2019 (UTC) :::Isn't those SEO cases high profile characters ? If I look at the naming conventions, usually it's this: "Character entries should be listed by the real name and earth-designation of the character if possible." With the exception of this: "There are several high profile pages which have a different style, consisting of the main alias and the (sohrt) real name between brackets (Batman (Bruce Wayne), Flash (Barry Allen), etc.)."Something0Something (talk) 19:16, December 3, 2019 (UTC) ::::No, it's basically every page. His name is Felix Faust, all of his other pages are Felix Faust. Having one page with a different name would just be confusing. Same reason we use Amanda Waller instead of Amanda Blake. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:24, December 3, 2019 (UTC)